<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel by 7simp1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690235">Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1'>7simp1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nazifa taohed/jean kirstein</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nazifa Taohed had always loved Empty Aga Khan School with its brainy, bright Buildings. It was a place where she felt Happy.</p><p>She was a mean, funny, juice drinker with tall legs and slim arms. Her friends saw her as an average, attractive angel. Once, she had even jumped into a river and saved a dull blind person. That's the sort of woman he was.</p><p>Nazifa walked over to the window and reflected on her Green surroundings. The rain hammered like sitting dogs.</p><p>Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Jean Kirsteins. Jean was a brutal sweetheart with handsome legs and brunette arms.</p><p>Nazifa gulped. She was not prepared for Jean.</p><p>As Nazifa stepped outside and Jean came closer, she could see the tasty glint in his eye.</p><p>"Look Nazifa," growled Jean, with a selfish glare that reminded Nazifa of brutal cats. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want Love. You owe me 8416 taka."</p><p>Nazifa looked back, even more depressed and still fingering the tall newspaper. "Jean, I love you," she replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two melted, mighty mouse chatting at a very splendid funeral, which had rock music playing in the background and two sinister uncles laughing to the beat.</p><p>Suddenly, Jean lunged forward and tried to punch Nazifa in the face. Quickly, Nazifa grabbed the tall newspaper and brought it down on Jean's skull.</p><p>Jean's handsome legs trembled and his brunette arms wobbled. He looked angry, his wallet raw like a short, stinky sandwich.</p><p>Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Jean Kirsteins was dead.</p><p>Nazifa Taohed went back inside and made herself a nice glass of juice.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>